


Devil's Night

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Horror References, M/M, Party, Shy Seth, Spirited Dean, costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth resigned himself to a quiet night at the party supply store, but his evening takes a surprising turn when Dean shows up.





	Devil's Night

_I always feel like somebody's watching me!_

Seth winced as he walked into the store to begin his shift.  He was sick of the Halloween playlist that had been on rotation for the last month and was more than ready to see it go. 

Of course, with Halloween wrapping up, it was just a matter of time before the Christmas music kicked in and that would be even worse! 

He'd been working at the party supply store a block away from his apartment for the last 5 years.  After earning his English degree at the local community college, he'd been sure that he'd enter right into the work force with something in his field, but he'd quickly been given a slap in the face as he was turned down over and over again. 

Working in retail had been the absolute last thing he'd ever wanted to do, but he'd picked up some freelance copy editing work on the side and the hours provided him a flexible schedule that allowed him to do both and pay the bills. 

The job was supposed to be temporary until he could find something better, but here he was still slaving away and he didn't see that changing any time soon.

With a sigh, he moved to the back, clocking in and chatting with his manager who was heading out for the evening before he headed back out front and took over for his friend Sami, who was getting ready to head over to his boyfriend Kevin's house for a party. 

They'd invited Seth to the party, but he'd been trying to figure out a way to get out of it when his boss had asked him to work the late shift since so many had requested Devil's Night off for various Halloween-related events.

"Hey Seth!  Thanks for coming in a little earlier.  This will give me a chance to go get my costume together and help Kev with his makeup.  Listen, I know you're not a real social guy, but you really should come up after you get out of here man!  Why spend the evening alone when you could be getting plastered and picking up a hot one-night stand?" Sami bounced next to him enthusiastically.

Seth rolled his eyes at him, "No thanks man!  The last thing I want is some guy that won't even remember my name tomorrow.  Go be the best Batman and Joker ever and send me some pics!"

Still frowning, Sami gave him a quick hug, thanking him once again as he went to clock out. Seth's manager wasn't far behind, stopping to give him some last minute directions before he took off, leaving Seth alone to finish out the evening and close up. 

Seth figured that with the initial rush of people during the day looking for last minute costume editions, that the evening would be a lot more quiet and as the hours ticked by, he was right, barely waiting on a hand full of people. 

Bored, he found himself straightening displays and sweeping the floors, jerking when he realized that he was singing along to Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf."

"Fuck!" he swore out loud.  "I'm losing it!"

"If you spend a lot of time talking to yourself, then I hate to break it to ya: you just might be!" the sarcasm rolled off the tongue of the abrasive voice that made him jump, spinning around to find a grinning male about his size standing behind him.

"Sorry, just berating myself for falling into the trap of our seasonal playlist.  How can I help you?" Seth blushed, but managed to slide into his role as the helpful cashier, determined to help him and get him out as soon as possible.

Smirking, the auburn-haired man leaned back against one of the displays his curls falling over his face as his eyes wandered Seth from head to toe, making him blush deeper, "Sooo Seth...what can you do for me?  That's a loaded question!"

Seth frowned at the inspection, unable to resist taking a look down at himself. 

This morning he'd had a moment of playfulness and he'd decided to wear his Shining t-shirt with Jack Nicholson bellowing "Here's Johnny" and a pair of jeans that had seen better days, the edges frayed and the legs pulling up a bit on him.

He hadn't been trying to impress anyone and figured he'd get into the holiday spirit.  Now he was a bit embarrassed by it, especially since the man in front of him was sporting a tight pair of jeans that looked brand new, a button down blue shirt that matched his sparkling eyes and a black leather jacket that seemed to custom fit his broad shoulders.

In a word: the man was a banquet full of eye candy and Seth was clearly not.  This man was exactly the type of guy that Seth longed for, but was easily way out of his league.

"You with me gorgeous?" the man snapped his fingers in front of Seth's face after standing up and moving closer to him.

Jumping again, Seth stuttered, "Y-y-yeah, sorry.  I take it you need a last minute item for your costume?  I can take you to the aisle if you let me know what you're looking for," Seth turned around, face still red and choosing to ignore the endearment.

The man slid up beside him, throwing his arm across his shoulders as he shared, "Actually, I just need a costume.  Didn't plan on any of this shit, but my friend Renee is impossible to say no to so here I am wasting money on something at the last minute so I can go to some damn party with her that I'm going to end up sneaking out of as soon as I can."

Uncomfortable, Seth slid away from him, "Any ideas on what you want to go as?"

Shaking his head, the man smirked, "Dean Ambrose."

As Seth stared at him in confusion, the man laughed, "That's my name.  I'd rather not wear a costume at all.  Not really my thing, but I don't want to embarrass her.  Got any suggestions?"

Clearing his throat thoughtfully, Seth answered, "Do you have any favorite horror movies?"

Grinning, Dean stared down at his shirt, "Well _The Shining_ is one of my faves," he grinned wider as Seth stared shyly at the floor, his cheeks a fiery red.  "I'm not a big fan of the slice and dice movies, but I do love _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ , the original, not the pathetic remake!"

Animated for the first time since Dean had stepped into the store, Seth looked up at him, chiming in, "Right!  I mean it was so boring!  There was none of that tension that the first one had and the gore was too over-the-top."

Dean nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly!  Tobe Hooper really knew how to amp up the psychological scares.  Yeah, there was some gore, but the murders happened at just the right moment with just the right amount of blood seen."

Sharing a grin, Seth found himself looking away again, "So, no slasher masks then.  How about a old-fashioned vampire or warlock, maybe a pirate?"

Dean shrugged, "Whatever."

Finally having a solid idea on what he was needed for, Seth went to work rounding up a couple of quick outfits, shoving them at Dean and leading him to the dressing room, "Why don't you try them on and see if anything looks good to you.  If not, I can find something else for you."

Nodding, Dean slid inside.  Moments later, the curtain opened up as Dean poked his head out, "I think I'm going to need some help."

Stunned, Seth stared as the curtain closed back up on him.  The universe was really playing with him tonight.  How was he supposed to walk into a tight space with that Adonis and help him with his outfit without making a complete fool of himself?

He sighed as Dean yelled for him again.  Shaking his head, he moved towards the room, opening the curtain and stepping inside with him, "What do you need help with?"

Turning to him with a shit-eating grin, Dean shared, "I can't seem to get these pants tied right."

Looking down at the buccaneer pants that rose to Dean's mid-thigh, leaving his legs on full display, Seth gulped before kneeling down and taking the ties in his hand, fixing the first leg and then the next. 

As he moved to stand up, Dean's hand was suddenly on his head, keeping him in place, "How do they look?" he asked.

Forced to stare at them, Seth nodded embarrassed, "Fine, fine.  Why don't you finish getting dressed and I can see the whole outfit," he stood up and practically ran from the room, leaving a smirking Dean behind.

Moments later, Dean came out, the white dress shirt clinging to him and showing off his bulky arms and his trail of chest hair.  The pants clung to his small waist and the red bandana brought the look together, "So?" he asked.

Seth nodded, "Looks great!  I think you've got it."

Dean shrugged, "I should at least try the other one, don't you think?  I mean since you went to the trouble of picking it out and all."

"Oh," Seth squeaked.  "If you want to."

Grinning, Dean turned and headed back into the dressing room.  Outside, Seth paced nervously, ready to be done with this whole thing so he could get back to his quiet, boring evening.

"What do you think?" Dean's words were a bit garbled as he stepped out from behind the curtain, fangs hanging from his mouth and a black and red cape wrapped around him and a top hat on his head.

Seth took another gulp as he took in the view, stuttering once again, "W-w-where did you get the teeth?  I know I didn't grab those!"

Dean shrugged, winking at him, "Maybe they're actually mine!" he teased.  Taking a step towards him, Dean pressed up against his side, nipping at his earlobe playfully, laughing when Seth began to blush again.  "But really gorgeous, what do you think?"

Seth's eyes widened as Dean once again brought out that endearment.  He had to be teasing him, no one would ever think that of him.  Stepping away from Dean, he managed, "Y-y-you l-l-look great," he stated.  "Which one would you like to purchase?"

"You tell me: am I a pirate or a vampire kind of a guy?" Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

Shrugging, Seth gave the standard answer, "They both fit you well.  I'm sure either will serve its purpose."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't want the corporate answer Seth, I'm interested in your honest opinion."

"Why?" Seth couldn't help asking, his eyes quickly lowering in embarrassment.

Once again, Dean stepped up into his space, reaching out and tipping his face back up until their eyes met, "Because you seem to know your stuff and you seem trustworthy.  I don't think you'd steer me wrong.  Besides, I'm trying to flirt here and you're not giving me much to work with!"

Seth's eyes widened again, sputtering, "Huh?  You, you're trying to what?"

Dean shook his head as he finally just went for it, reaching out and locking Seth in his arms as his lips plundered his, his tongue quickly brushing Seth's lips, begging for entrance. 

It took a second for Seth's head to catch up with the rest of him.  When it did, he quickly opened up to him, both giving a moan as their tongues touched for the first time, winding around one another before carefully exploring the other's terrain.

When they finally had to pull apart to breathe, their foreheads remained against one another, their eyes staring deeply into the other's.  Once he was able to get his mouth to cooperate, Seth was asking, "What was that for?"

Dean gave him a salacious grin in return, "If you need to ask that then I'm not doing it right!"

Seth blushed again, "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Dean burst into laughter, but it died off when he realized Seth was being serious, "Because you're fucking hot as hell," Dean moved away from him as his eyes roamed his body once again.  "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone tonight who checked all my boxes off, but that body, that smile, that laugh and even your shyness are doing it for me.  What do you say you let me take you out on a date?"

Seth stare at him slack-jawed, "Umm..." he began.  "S-s-sure, that'd be great."

Dean beamed at him, "Great!  We can talk more about our favorite movies, I bet we have a lot more in common," turning around, he started to walk to the front towards the registers.

Seth jogged a bit to catch up with him, stepping behind one of the counters and ringing up the vampire outfit that Dean was still sporting. 

After paying, Dean started to walk out, but Seth's voice stopped him, "Don't you want to take your clothes?"

Turning back around, Dean quirked a smile at him, "Fuck, see how distracting you are gorgeous?" he moved back down the aisle to the changing room and grabbed up what he'd worn in.

Stopping back up at the front, he leaned back on the counter, staring intensely at Seth, "What time do you get off?"

Looking at his phone, Seth shared, "In 45 minutes."

Dean bounced up and down excitedly, "Come to the party with me!" he begged.

Seth frowned, "Parties are not really my thing..."

"Mine neither," Dean interrupted.  "Look, I'm going to go pick up some alcohol to take with us and then I'll be back to get you.  We'll make a appearance and make Renee happy and then we can bounce.  The theater downtown is showing a all night marathon of classic Universal Monster movies."

Seth's face lit up, "I wanted to go to that, but none of my friends were interested and it's depressing to go alone."

Dean grinned, "Then I'll see you in, hey 40 minutes!" he yelled the last part as he took off running out the door, leaving Seth shaking his head in disbelief.

He wasn't sure just what the hell had just happened, but he was sure that the boring Devil's Night that he had planned had just been turned on its head and he couldn't be happier!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
